1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of a liquid crystal module, and in particular to a backplane and a liquid crystal module having the backplane.
2. The Related Arts
In the field of manufacture of liquid crystal module, the manufacture of the liquid crystal module comprises an assembling process, in which components including a liquid crystal panel, a master control circuit, and an enclosure are assembled. Each of these components is mass-produced and stored in advance in order to be assembled in a subsequent operation to form a liquid crystal module. After the mass production, the liquid crystal module is stored in a packaging box in which spaced buffering grooves are formed for shipping and preservation.
As shown in FIG. 1, a backplane 1 of a conventional liquid crystal module is provided with raised wall mounting structures 2. These raised mounting structures 2 are projecting pegs. To prevent collision of the raised wall mounting structures 2 with the glass panel of an adjacent liquid crystal module, which might least to damage of the glass panel, during a packaging process, a sufficient space must be left between two liquid crystal modules. This makes a great amount of empty space left in a packaging box 3 and the utilization efficiency is low. Further, the number of liquid crystal modules deposited in a box is greatly limited and this is disadvantageous to the reduction of shipping costs.